Untold Truths
by Chibi Ruka Hime
Summary: Usagi, who is always being teased by Mamoru, is driven to tears at his latest teasing scheme. Mamoru, trying to make it up to her, does something for her that makes her think twice about her true feelings for him. Was it hatred...or was it really love she


Untold Truths  
  
By Chibi Ruka Hime  
  
P.S. I was scrounging through my disks, and found this fic that I wrote last summer. It's a bit…mushy. ^^; What can I say? Please R & R after you read it!  
  
"Aaahh! Mom's going to kill me when she sees this grade!!!" Usagi stared dejectedly at yet another test failed. "And what will Rei-chan say?" Her back slumped even lower. "Sigh. This day was really a bummer." She glared at that bright red 40 % on her math test, and kept on walking, not really noticing where she was walking when...  
  
"Hey! Odango Atama, watch where you're going!"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Wait...that voice sounded familiar...Usagi blinked and slowly looked up, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. Her heart sank when she realized whom she'd just bumped into. "Mamoru-san!" Her face turned bright red. Of all the people to bump into...  
  
"Eh-heh. So, Odango Atama, see you failed another test!" He chuckled. "How typical of you. I mean, you're probably not even surprised yourself about another test failed! You've failed so many tests that you've gotten used to the routine!"  
  
Usagi glared at him, giving him her meanest look ever. "How...how dare you talk about me like that! You...you..." Her voice was choked up with anger, and she could barely yell. Mamoru was surprised at her sudden outburst. It was typical of her to yell at him, but never with this much hatred... "Hey Usagi, I'm..."  
  
Usagi's eyes welled up with tears. Before he could finish, she whirled around and ran away, forgetting her lunchbox on the sidewalk. Sobs choked up her throat as she ran. Mamoru stared regretfully as Usagi fled, as if... as if fleeing from a monster. "What? am I really a monster? I can't help teasing her. There's just... something inside of me that makes me do it."  
  
He sighed and turned around to walk to his apartment to brood over the day's events when he noticed a pink bunny lunchbox lying forgotten on the sidewalk. "Hey, that's the luchbox Usagi always carries around with her! A bunny fits Usagi perfectly." Mamoru laughed. " Why didn't I see it before? This lunchbox is the perfect excuse to go to Usagi's house and apologize!" He picked up the lunchbox and started running to the bakery shop before it closed. "Usagi loves to eat. I'll go get her some muffins as a peace offering." A satisfied grin bore on his face as he reached the bakery door.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"What?!! Mamoru-san actually said that to you?!" Makoto screamed. "Why, I'm gonna bash his head in next time I see him!" a threatening look lingered on her face.  
  
"Well, he's right, you know. You do fail your tests most of the time. And you just might have gotten used to the failing routine."  
  
"Shut up, Rei-chan! You're so mean to me. And you've always been!" Usagi stuck out her tongue at her, and a typical tongue war started.  
  
"Usagi-chan, she's right, you know.. You have to take schoolwork more seriously. Otherwise you'll never graduate from Junior High." Luna nodded knowingly and flicked her tail.  
  
"I... I am trying to improve on my schoolwork! It's just that you...you guys aren't giving me a chance! I care about my grades just as much as any other one does! You guys are just being mean!" Usagi slammed down her textbook and scrambled up from her chair. "I'm...I'm trying!" She burst into tears and ran out the door of Rei's temple, pounding down the steps.  
  
"Gee, I wonder what's up with her?" Rei stared at the door, a puzzled frown on her face.  
  
  
Usagi slumped onto her bed as soon as she got into her room. "Everyone is so unfair. I study hard for my tests! I don't know why I get such low grades though." Then after a moment's thought, " Well, maybe I don't study that hard for them, but still..."  
  
She turned her back over and stared at her ceiling. Downstairs, the doorbell rang, but she paid no attention to it. "It's hard enough being Sailor Moon and a Sailor Senshi. They should understand that..."  
  
"Sweetie?" There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"There's a boy downstairs waiting for you. He says he has something that you dropped."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but he's pretty cute!" Mrs. Tsukino giggled.  
  
Oh! it must be that cutie Motoki-san from the arcade! He's probably coming by to ask me to go to the movies or something. Hearts danced in Usagi's eyes.  
  
"Just a minute, mom!"  
  
She leaped up from her bed and ran to the mirror. She smoothed out her hair and ran down the stairs and flung the door open, expecting to see Motoki. But...  
  
"Mamoru-san!" Usagi gasped. But..but...why would he come by her house? Where was Motoki-san? She tried to peer around his shoulders into the dark.  
  
"Ummm, hey Usagi! I'm right here. No one's behind me." Mamoru laughed.  
  
Usagi glared at him. "I was looking for Motoki-san, for your information! He's much better company and a nicer person than you!" Usagi whirled around, about to slam the front door.  
  
"Wait, Usagi! I have something of yours!" He held out her pink bunny lunchbox and a box of muffins.  
  
"Oh! There's my lunchbox!" She stared accusingly at him. "I should have known that you stole it when I couldn't find it anywhere!" The color rose up in her cheeks.  
  
"Now hold on, Usagi! You abandoned this lunchbox when you ran away crying from me!"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have been crying if you hadn't been insulting me!" Usagi yelled back.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what I did earlier, k? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings that much." His voice lowered. "And so I tried to buy this box of muffins for you as a peace offering. But I see now that you won't even give me a chance." Mamoru turned around and stepped down the stairs.  
  
"Wait!' Usagi grabbed his arm and made Mamoru turn around and look at her. " You bought this box of muffins...just for me?" Her eyes sparkled.  
  
Mamoru just stared at her. He had never known that Odango Atama was so beautiful. Usagi was the exact image of an angel in his eyes, with all the snap and color in her eyes and cheeks.  
  
"Mamoru-san?"  
  
Mamoru blinked and quickly said, "Oh ya, of course. Look, I gotta go. See you around, Usagi." He turned back around and walked into the darkness.  
  
"That was a cold goodbye." Usagi stared after him. "It's like he didn't even care about me. But...that look he gave me when he stared at me. Oh...Mamo-chan..." She shook her head. "What the heck am I talking about? Who cares if he likes me or not! And why did I call him Mamo-chan?...but the name just sounds...so right." She stepped back into the house, still shaking her head.  
  
Mamoru stepped out from behind a tree. "Did she really just call me Mamo-chan? Maybe, maybe, somewhere deep inside, she really doesn't hate me after all."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hello in there?" Naru waved her arms around in front of Usagi. "Earth to Usagi-chan!" She turned and sighed. "She's a lost case."  
  
All through the day, Usagi was more spacier than ever. Mrs. Haruna yelled her name 10 times before she snapped back to attention.  
  
"Gee, Usagi-chan is more out of there than usual!" Makoto whispered to Ami. "Wonder what happened?"  
  
That afternoon, Usagi was walking around the corner to Rei's house when she crashed into Mamoru.  
  
"Oh! Gomen nasai, Mamo-chan!" she blushed when she realized what she had just said. "Gotta run!" she yelled before Mamoru could get a word in.  
  
"Huh?" Mamoru blinked.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"So, what brings you to the arcade today, Mamoru?" Motoki gave him a look. "Planning to make fun of Usagi again when she comes in?"  
  
"Huh? Of course not! Why would I do that?" Mamoru blushed.  
  
"Because that's what you do every time you see her."  
  
"Well, I'm not here to tease today. I want to talk to you about her. Everytime I set eyes on her, I get this queer feeling in my stomach...and these days she's been avoiding me a lot."  
  
"Awww, is cold old Mamoru over here feeling a certain something for a certain odango atama haired girl?"  
  
"No!" Mamoru said too abruptly and quickly.  
  
Motoki looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Hey, I was only kidding. But still...you could have something for her. You're always teasing her, for one thing."  
  
"Well, that's because she's...Usagi." Mamoru blushed and stared down at the cup he was holding.  
  
"Sure...Mamo..."  
  
The automatic doors of the arcade slid open. In walked Usagi, with Ami and Makoto tagging behind.  
  
"Come on, Usagi-chan! We really shouldn't be here right now. We should be at Rei-chan's temple where she and Minako-chan are waiting for us for the Sailor Senshi meeting."  
  
"I know, I know. But I just wanna play one game. And I wanna see if that cutie Motoki-san is there," Usagi giggled and walked up to Motoki. Her giggle died suddenly as she recognized Mamoru next to him.  
  
"Oh! Mamoru-san, you're here too?" Her voice faltered and she turned around. "Hey, you guys? I think we should be going to Rei-chan's right now!" She started walking away.  
  
"Huh?'Ami and Makoto blinked as they stared at each other.  
  
"Usagi!" Mamoru grabbed her arm. "Please tell me what's wrong? Whenever you see me, you run away. What did I do now?" His eyes were filled with hurt.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing!"" She struggled out of his grasp and ran out the arcade door, with Mamoru standing there, a defeated look on his face. Ami and Makoto rushed after Usagi, trying to catch up to her.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Wait up! Stop running so fast!" Makoto ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan? It's not like you to run so fast, especially from Mamoru-san. You usually stick around and insult him back."  
  
Ami tipped her head and gave Usagi a little smile. "Come on, Usagi. Tell us what's wrong? It probably has something to do with Mamoru-san, huh?"  
  
Usagi stared at the concrete sidewalk.  
  
"Usagi-chan, tell us what he did now?"  
  
"It's nothing...really...it's just that, ever since he came by my house with that box of muffins...it's too hard to explain. Please...just don't say anything more. I gotta go home."  
  
"But...the Sailor Senshi meeting..." Ami started...  
  
But Usagi was already far gone.  
  
Ami sighed.  
  
"Ami-chan, something happened between Usagi and Mamoru, and I'm gonna go see what." Makoto winked. "Let's go get Minako-chan and Rei-chan. I bet they'd love to be fellow detectives."  
  
"We really don't have time for..."  
  
"Come on, Ami-chan! Be a little more free, won't ya?" Makoto grabbed her hand and dragged her along.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Usagi walked slowly along the lake, looking forlornly at the sunset. She stared at other couples loitering around, laughing and having fun, and sighed.  
  
"I wish...there was someone special I could laugh and joke around with. But...there's no one for me." she sighed and slumped onto a bench.  
  
"Mamoru-san is nice to me...but I know he doesn't care for me that way." She threw a pebble into the lake, watching it sink to the bottom, tears struggling to surface.  
  
"His bright blue eyes are so dreamy. I always get lost in them whenever I see them." She laid her head down on the bench arms. "I wish I could stare into them again..."  
  
Suddenly, a pair of blue eyes did appear in front of her. She leapedup from her seat, surprised.  
  
"Mamoru?" was the first thought that jumped into her mind. But those weren't Mamoru's eyes...  
  
"Hey sugar! Got any room on the bench for me?" The man snickered.  
  
"Who...who are you?" Usagi scrambled up onto her feet.  
  
"Just call me babe, sugar." He leaned closer to Usagi.  
  
"Get away from me, you creep!" Usagi quickly turned and started to run.  
  
"Aww...come on hon. Don't run away from me. I'm very attracted to you!"  
  
The man started swaggering after her, arms swinging this way and that.  
  
"There's the bus stop. If I can just run a little furthur..."muttered Usagi. "Aah!!" She tripped on a rock and fell flat on her face. "Omph."  
  
Usagi tried getting up, but someone was on top of her, breathing down her neck. She struggled to see who it was.  
  
"Hey sugar."  
  
Her heart sank as she recognized the voice.  
  
"I knew you'd eventually fall for me. " He snickered.  
  
"Get off of me!"  
  
He shifted his weight, and turned Usagi over so her body and head was facing him. She tried struggling, but his grasp on her was too strong.  
  
"So, here we are. Just me and you, babe. Let's have some fun."  
  
He laughed. Usagi could smell the scent of beer on his breath. She tried turning her head, but he roughly pushed it back so it faced him. He tightened his grasp on her, and leaned closer.  
  
"Yup, just you and me."  
  
"Get your hairy freakin' hands off of her." a cold voice behind him said.  
  
"Who..what?" the man sputtered.  
  
"It...can't...be..." Usagi whispered. But her heart rose as the mysterious voice spoke again.  
  
"I said, take your hands off of her."  
  
"Go find yourself your own girl. She's mine." He leaned closer.  
  
"No, she's my special girl." There was a loud crack above Usagi, as Mamoru punched the man on the head. He jumped up from Usagi cursing and swearing.  
  
"Get away from here if you don't want another one."  
  
"D-damn you! You-you..." the man sputtered as he rushed to get away.  
  
"Are you ok, Usagi? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Mamoru peered worriedly at her as he pulled her up to her feet.  
  
"Well, he tried to kiss me. That was about it." She looked up and glanced at Mamoru, who still had that concerned look on his face. She blushed and looked back at the ground.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Ya." She brushed grass bits off her shorts and said, "Well...ummm...thanks for saving me..." She abruptly turned around and started walking away.  
  
"Usagi!! Wait!!" Mamoru ran and caught up to her, grasping her arm tightly. "I...I beg you. Tell me, please, why do you keep running away from me?" He kneeled down in front of her, and clasped her hand. "It's killing me, trying to figure out what I did wrong." He stared intently at her, eyes begging for the answer. "I'd...I'd do anything to make it up with you. Anything."  
  
Usagi stared at Mamoru. He was so cute, especially in the light of the sun setting. Something fluttered inside of her. She felt something for Mamoru, something she'd never felt for anyone else before, not even Motoki...She stared into his eyes, lost in the rich pool of blue clear water.  
  
"Mamoru? What did you mean when you said that I was your special girl?"  
  
"Huh?" Mamoru blushed as he remembered his earlier remark.  
  
"Am...am I really your special girl?"  
  
Mamoru stared at Usagi, and said truthfully and from the heart, "Yes." He couldn't lie to her or to himself anymore about how he really felt about her. He just couldn't.  
  
Usagi smiled shyly at him. "Oh, you don't know how happy that word you just said has made me."  
  
"R-really? I...never...imagined in my wildest dreams that...that you felt the same about me as the love I feel for you whenever I'm close to you."  
  
"I do." Usagi leaned closer and closed her eyes. She felt Mamoru's arms go around her waist, as he drew her closer. He smelled so good, so fresh. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly.  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Usako..."  
Their lips met together for the long awaited and dreamed about kiss and a sweet victory, as they were crowned king and queen of the realm of lovers.  
  
Next to them, something rustled in the bushes. Four heads popped up.  
  
"Let's see. Mamoru should be around here somewhere..." Minako's voice died down as she recognized two familiar figures, bathed in moonlight together.  
  
"Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan...kissing?" gasped Rei. "It can't be." She rubbed her eyes and peered closer.  
  
Minako and Makoto danced around. "I always knew that their fighting together with each other would come to this. They make such a perfect couple," cooed Minako.  
  
"Just like me and my old boyfriend. You remember him, don't you?" a dreamy look appeared on Makoto's face.  
  
"Yes we do," everyone sighed.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru's lips finally parted for a breath of air, both unaware of the four spying senshi in the bushes next to them.  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'll always remember and cherish this moment."  
  
"And so will I, Usako."  
  
Their lips met again for another kiss.  
  
In the bushes, Makoto sighed and declared, "Aah, what a beautiful thing true love is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Now that I'm reading it over…maybe it wasn't that mushy after all. It was…sappy! ^^ I hope you all enjoyed that!  
  
~Ruka  



End file.
